USR Message Board
Ion Special Alert 3 (11:55 PM, 29:200412) This dispute between Ion and Deron is over. However, they question the siding of Stevonia with Deron. Deron is still patroling the outside area of the PLUX System, but Spencon will let it pass. In other news, Ion has produced and lisensed a new type of ship brand under the name of Tangent. This new line of crafts have more attack, defense, and agility than any other craft produced by Ion. Base attack: 75/100, Defense: 80/100, Agility/speed: 85/100. The previous recordholder had a base attack of 70, a defense of 50, and an agility of 80. Breaking News from Deron (9:06 PM, 24:200412) Emma, leader of Emon, has been assasinated. Deron is trying to find out who did it and bring them to justice. Emon has been incorperated into Deron, and no longer has specialy marked craft. Stevonia Special Announcement (9:15 PM, 22:200412) Stevonia has decided to side with Deron in the upcoming war. They have also advised Briton to stay out of this war, or else Stevonia will be forced to destroy them. Ion Special Alert 2 (8:40 PM, 22:200412) Obviously, Deron is denying the truth. SkyClan should not be involved in this either. They had nothing to do with it. Deron was taunting the people of Catharsis under a live audience. This is a serious problem. You have made the citizens extremly angry. We are deploying 100,000 RF-M5s now. Good luck. Not. Deron Special Alert (7:41 PM, 22:200412) Deron has no idea what Spencon is talking about, but if they want to accuse SkyClan of doing things it did not to to make itself seem superior to an ally, and then declare war on it's ally, that cannot be SkyClan's problem, especially since Spencon does not seem to care much about it's allies in the USR. Stevonia-Deron Mini-Meeting (6:28 PM, 22:200412) Steven had a short meeting with Derek today. They were discussing terms of whether or not Stevonia is siding with Deron or Spencon in the possible upcoming war. Who Stevonia will be siding with, unless they decide to stay neutral, is currently undecided. Should anyone attack or bribe Stevonia to join their side, Stevonia will side with the opposite organization. Ion Special Alert (4:16 PM, 22:200412) Deron forces have been patroling the PLUX System for no apperent reason. Ion is was threatening war to Deron. Spencer said "I will do whatever it takes to keep spies from entering our communites." Ion asked Deron to withdraw their forces, but they refused twice, and then started to insult Ion and especially Spencon. Due to the fact that Deron cannot listen to orders given by members of the USR, Ion is now declaring war on Deron. Please notify Spencer for more information. Current Status of the Yastragon War (No Time) Deron: Feels no attack is nessicary Christion: To weak to attack Status: Dead Stalemate SpaceWay5 (9:04 AM, 14:200412) SkyClan is starting a new SpaceWay line to connect The Derazuma Planet System to Thyrm and the other Byzantine colonies back in the Milky Way. This will be called the Housatonic Line. A New Connection (6:36 PM, 7:200412) Briton and Stevonia have a very close bond and it seems that everything has been fixed quite nicely. The two groups have made a new connection. This connection is made permanently and has no plans of breaking it. The two groups have shared each others cultural ideas, and it has made a very big impact. Who knows what would've happened if Briton was never discovered......... LOCKDOWN called off (3:08 PM, 7:200412) Stevonia's Lockdown has been called off. It has now been revealed that the "unknown source" (see below) is a new group called Briton, and Stevonia will be supporting their rise by helping financially. Helping A Friend... (2:30 PM, 7:200412) An Unknown Source has decided to take part in the tragic Lockdown. They are trying to do the best they can to end and prevent this from ever happening again. Hopefully soon, Stevonia will stand down and will hopefully respond to their transmissions. LOCKDOWN (1:20 PM, 7:200412) Stevonia (planet) has gone in Lockdown mode for unknown reasons. All of their shields are up and they are not willing to respond to anyones transmissions. PRESTOX DESTROYED! (12:54 PM, 7:200412) Ion has finally destroyed Corruptia, the Prestox home planet! Spencer will be holding a party tommorow, Easter, to celebrate the destruction of Preson and Prestox! Unfortunately, Preston's allies Jayson and Tyler got away, leaving them with the new Jaysonic Empire and Tylon, but they are not that strong. Set out to destroy them! Category:USR Category:Admin